Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for authenticating access right for a specific resource in a wireless communication system and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
M2M (Machine to Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous era. M2M can be used for various applications such as e-health, smart grid, smart home, etc. In these applications, M2M devices having various hardware specifications are used and thus a protocol which can accept any type of M2M device is needed. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an application layer protocol suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices. This protocol is applicable to resource-constrained M2M devices and thus can also be applied to M2M devices having different specifications. A protocol suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices needs to access and deliver personal information stored in M2M devices according to application. For example, personal health information is stored in an M2M device such as a heartbeat monitoring apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for an authority authentication technique for limiting resources and operations in an M2M device, which are accessible by a server. Therefore, the present invention provides a right acquisition method and a right authentication method suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices.
The present invention provides a method for authenticating, by an M2M client, an operation for a specific resource of an M2M server.